Sean Rafferty
Sean Rafferty is a main character and one of Jet's best friends in Ready Jet Go!. Personality Sean, the son of scientists and astronauts, figures he’s going to grow up to be a great scientist himself and plans to lead the first mission to Mars. But he's afraid of heights, fears cramped spaces, and easily gets space-sick - things he's trying to overcome before he grows up and becomes an actual astronaut. Sean’s the practical one, always insisting on doing things the old-fashioned way – even though he’s now suddenly hanging out in a very sci-fi reality with Jet! Sean’s a big fan of following the rules of the Scientific Method, which he sings about in his own song. Sean is initially bad at using his imagination and afraid of going to space, but these lessen over time, such as in "Sean's Year In Space", where Sean pretends to spend a day (he originally intended it as a year) in space in the treehouse, and in "Not a Sound", where he actually suggests going to space to prove that there's no sound there. He sometimes even acknowledges it by calling himself "Mr. Adventure". At times, Sean can be a bit of a perfectionist. The most defining example would be in Eye in the Sky, where he has a chart for every single situation he could possibly end up. Appearance Sean is a young boy with fair skin and freckles. He has messy light brown hair, which, due to animation errors, can sometimes appear as blonde. Sean's regular outfit is a white shirt with a light green collar and sleeves. He wears blue jeans, and brown sneakers. Due to inconsistencies, his eye color is either grey, blue, or green. History In Project Pluto, Dr. Rafferty says that Sean used to carry a little purple hippo everywhere when he was four, much to his embarrassment. In Solar Power Rover, Sean claims that he doesn't have an actual pet, but in The Mindysphere and Sean's Neptune Tune, he says that he has a pet hamster named Pedro. Perhaps that during that timeframe, he actually got a pet. Songs Sung General= *Theme Song *Takeoff! (screaming) *The Scientific Method *Commander Cressida Theme Song (in some episodes) |-| Season 1= *How Come the Moon Has Craters? (Song) *Night of a Bazillion Stars (song) *What Goes Up (Must Come Down) *So Many Moons (song) *Venus! (Earth's Broiling Hot Twin) *Tiny Blue Dot (song) *Dear Little Frozen Pluto *A Star is Born (song) *Lone Star! *A Scientific Town *Neptune Kind of Day *Earthday Birthday (song) *The Spirit of Christmas |-| Season 2= *Is Your Planet Like My Planet? *There's No Planet Like My Planet *That's How We Roll On Bortron 7 *Just Add Water *Space Racin' *Ice Skating in July *I'm Not Afraid of New Ideas *Total Eclipse of the Sun Trivia *Sean loves to use the Scientific Method to solve problems. He also tends to sing about it. *It is unknown where his father is. Although he was seen in a picture in "Sean's Year in Space". *Sean is unathletic, as he was unable to do push-ups in "Sean's Year in Space". However, he did a perfect somersault in Back to Bortron 7. *Sean loves pot roast. *In Whole Lotta Shakin', he says that he eats when he is stressed *In Holidays in Boxwood Terrace, Sean is revealed to have an excellent singing voice. And he reveals that he likes to sing in the shower. However, later in the special, he gets stage fright when he has to sing on stage. *As of season 2, Jet likes to call him "Sean-zo". Gallery sean.gif|A gif of Sean from the show's website Sean.jpg Information-about-sean.jpg Game-sean-rescue-quest.jpg 717eb9134a2c0fc46affbe32b1bac05f.jpg Cinnamon Roll Sean.png RJG JSTK - Sean with braids.png RJG JSTK - Sydney and Sean.png RJG JTM - Sean about to throw up.PNG RJG JTM - Jet and sEAN.PNG Ready Jet Go - Mindy Turns Five Sean explaining.png Ready Jet Go! - Animation error Sean Sydney regular clothes in space.png FORCEbe3 readyjet s02e49 143738 preview 770x436.jpg FORCEbe3 readyjet s02e45 143465 preview 770x436.jpg FORCEbe3 readyjet s02e43 143463 preview 770x436.jpg FORCEbe3 readyjet s02e41 143461 preview 770x436.jpg FORCEbe3 readyjet s02e40 143460 preview 770x436.jpg FORCEbe3 readyjet s02e37 143457 preview 770x436.jpg FORCEbe3 readyjet s02e36 143370 preview 770x436.jpg FORCEbe3 readyjet s02e35 143369 preview 770x436.jpg FORCEbe3 readyjet s02e34 143368 preview 770x436.jpg FORCEbe3 readyjet s02e28 143323 preview 770x436.jpg FORCEbe3 readyjet s02e25 143119 preview 770x436.jpg FORCEbe3 readyjet s02e21 143034 preview 770x436.jpg FORCEbe3 readyjet s02e20 143033 preview 770x436.jpg FORCEbe3 readyjet s02e18 143031 preview 770x436.jpg FORCEbe3 readyjet s02e17 143029 preview 770x436.jpg FORCEbe3 readyjet s02e09 142722 preview 770x436.jpg FORCEbe3 readyjet s02e12 142725 preview 770x436.jpg FORCEbe3 readyjet s02e11 142724 preview 770x436.jpg FORCEbe3 readyjet s02e05 142602 preview 770x436.jpg FORCEbe3 readyjet s02e04 142601 preview 770x436.jpg Ready-jet-go-season-2-images-3.jpg RacingOnSunshine18.PNG RacingOnSunshine17.PNG RacingOnSunshine16.PNG RacingOnSunshine15.PNG RacingOnSunshine12.PNG RacingOnSunshine11.PNG RacingOnSunshine10.PNG RacingOnSunshine6.PNG RacingOnSunshine5.PNG RacingOnSunshine4.PNG DGplokaWAAEO uo.jpg RJG TGOPJP Screencap 4.jpg RJG TOGPJP Screencap 2.png RJG TOGPJP Screencap 1.jpg rjgo_201_actionshot_0025.jpg DeZq1xNVAAA_0uC.jpg Education_Activities_ReadyJetGo_Sean_1000x1000.png RJG - Kids with robotic arm.jpg RJG - Comic Book Sean With Neil Figure.jpg RJG - What bird is it?.jpg RJG - Kids at treehouse.jpg RJG - Kids at table.jpg Ready Jet Go - Topographical Map.jpg Ready Jet Go - The gang saves Sunspot.jpg Ready Jet Go - Gang with Boop.jpg Ready Jet Go - The kids form a face.jpg Ready Jet Go - Kids in saucer.jpg Ready Jet Go - Singing on rockets.jpg Ready Jet Go - Kids at treehouse.jpg Ready Jet Go - The kids win .png Ready Jet Go - Lillian, Skelley, and Bergs cameo.png Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Kids Category:Males Category:Earthies